katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
The Princedom
The Princedom is the main hub in Beautiful Katamari. Here The Prince is able to select any of the levels by going to one of the many buildings inside The Princedom. The Princedom has many areas that are separated from one another, so the player will be able to fly over to a new land mass. The center of The Princedom has all the player needs and gives the player the opportunity to change the sound and vibration,change clothing, and switch to another Cousin, save the game, view the collection, play cutscenes, edit their photo album, go online to challenge other players or play with friends, do co-op levels, or even go to the Xbox Live Store to buy addons and DLCs. The Cosmos can be viewed by simply flying into an open area and hitting the A button, this will give the player the option to fly into the Cosmos if they wish to do so. There is even a train which the player can ride to get to parts quicker. The Princedom seems to be suspended somewhere in the Cosmos, but not able to be seen or rolled up in any of the stages that take place in the Cosmos. Appearance The Princedom is divided up into different areas, the center of The Princedom is a green cylindrical area that is covered in green, yellow, blue, and red dots, there are even some flowers that grow on top. To the upper left part, there is a giant pink planet that is covered in flowers and it gives the player options to choose different levels, there are white clouds in which the player can control and terrorize cousins by striking them with lightning. In the lower left part of The Princedom, there is a dark blue area in the shape of a flower. Here, when the player walks on this platform, the floor will light up as they walk around, this part has more stages to choose from and a jukebox to dance with the other cousins with. The upper right area is a snowy white area, it has some white mountains that are in the backside of the area and you can hear the snow crunch as you walk around. You are even able to pick up snowballs and have snowball fights with the cousins here and they'll throw a snowball back. In the last lower right area of The Princedom, it is a area that looks like a crop field, it has vegetation growing all around it and the ground looks freshly plowed, there is another part to this area that has a small pond and a rainbow that sticks out and goes into the distance. There are also two green pears that house the Mechanical Colony and the Dangerous Colony stages that float suspened between platforms. The Princedom also has white clouds scattered everywhere. Trivia *Michuru and Mutsuo are seen riding in the cars of the train as it goes by. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Beautiful Katamari